The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, which can perform a more appropriate parallax control.
In the related art, a technique has been developed in which a stereoscopic image is displayed using a display device. A sense of depth of a subject reproduced by the stereoscopic image is varied depending on a viewing condition when a user views the stereoscopic image, or a capturing condition of the stereoscopic image. For this reason, depending situations, a subject too protrudes or is too depressed, and thus a sense of depth which is reproduced is unnatural, which causes a user to feel exhausted.
Therefore, there have been many techniques for appropriately controlling a parallax of a displayed stereoscopic image. For example, as such techniques, there has been a technique in which a stress value indicating a stress extent on a user when viewing a stereoscopic image is obtained based on a parallax of each pixel of the stereoscopic image, and the parallax of the stereoscopic image is controlled so as to minimize the stress value (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-055022).